Relaxation
by Mr Nuked Duck
Summary: With her fathom full of files and her mind full of work, Raven really doesn't have the patience to deal with an intruder right now. But will things really turn out the way she expects them to...? BBxRae, fluff 'n' stuff!


**My newest TT-fic, read and enjoy! (Reviews are also greatly appreciated.) I hope you like it. I also hope it makes sense and sounds believable. Partially inspired by Steven C. Chapman's song "King of the jungle". You may also consider it an unofficial continuation of my earlier fic "Let sleeping dogs lie".**

**I will start uploading the collab in two weeks! Promise! (Sorry about the wait.)**

* * *

Raven felt like her head was about to explode, groaning tiredly as she walked along the tower's seemingly _endless_ hallways with her fathom full of files and notes that needed to be taken to the archives. So far, working her way through the day without even as much as a single brake had been _excruciating_ to say the least and it was really starting to take a toll on her.

From the very moment breakfast had ended, this pale, teenage girl had been continuously bombarded with task after task; everything from their basic, routine crime-fighting action to all kinds of chores that needed her attention. Everything from damage-control to doing the dishes, and quite possibly everything in between. With so many things to remember and so little time to do them in, it was slowly clouding her mind and giving her a real headache. She hadn't been able to relax in over _four hours_ now and her mental stress was finally starting to affect her physical health.

'_Let's see here: Cyborg needs help installing the T-ship's new cooling-system, Starfire wants to talk combat-strategy ASAP, Robin needs Silky to be walked- No, wait, that's not right!'_ Raven furiously struggled with her thoughts as she tried to ignore the biting pain of stress that kept squeezing her brain and make her insides twist up. _'I really need to get my act together!'_

Okay, so admittedly _someone_ had to do the chores in order to keep the tower's operation running smoothly, but she really wished the others would take a little more responsibility...! She honestly felt like they only took care of their own vendettas while _she_ was left to do all the heavy lifting.

Rounding yet another corner, the pale girl suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as she realized that she was back at the common-room again. She had been walking in a circle...!

Facepalming herself and letting out yet another frustrated groan, the pale Goth quickly decided to just get things over with so she could finally relax. Then again, seeing as how this day had been to her so far, it was pretty unlikely that she would get any relaxation at all.

'_If only Beast boy was here…!'_ Raven thought to herself as she started walking again, loosing herself in thoughts about her lovable, green nuisance. _'Too bad he's off with the Doom-patrol in Chile...!'_

Admitting to herself that she actually _missed_ that green-haired heap of trouble wasn't exactly one of the easiest things she had ever done, but it was far less painful than she had expected it to be. More like... relieving, actually. Freedom in honesty, she supposed...! That being said, contrary to popular belief and as strange as it might sound to some, Raven actually liked Beast boy a lot, despite their major personality-differences. You might even go as far as to say she... lov- ador- _like-liked_ him...!

Okay, so while she had yet to "officially" confess her feelings for him, she had been _pretty_ obvious about it for quite some time now and she was pretty sure he felt the same way. Or rather, she _knew_ he felt the same way. Heck, with all the dedication he had shown during the last couple of months, it wouldn't surprise her if Beast boy was taking their secret relationship more serious than _she_ was. Much like with Kid flash, Beast boy often _acted_ like an uncaring "playa", but the truth was he took things like love, affection, relationships- the whole deal -_very_ seriously.

Raven suspected that this was partially because of his earlier experiences with girls such as Terra, as well as a stain of common sense that might just proceed most youngster´s common thinking. To him it wasn't _just_ a relationship, it wasn't _just_ a kiss, and if Raven were to take a guess- dare she say it -it wasn't _just_ sex.

Obviously, they hadn't gotten anywhere _near_ that far yet, but still, for a growing teenage boy he sure seemed to have his priorities set...!

Finding herself drifting back to reality once again, Raven immediately stopped herself as soon as her brain synced with her eyes, just in time to avoid collision with a wall that had been less than a foot away from her face by the time she noticed it. Taking a short moment to recover from the shock, she noticed to her great annoyance that she had passed the archives once _again_!

* * *

On level three, a waterpipe exploded in a crackle of black energy, pouring out it's damp content over Robin and his 200-page report.

* * *

Groaning in frustration, the angered girl quickly spun around on her heels, causing her long, purple hair to flutter after her in a purple flurry as she started marching back down the hallway once again- causing every lightbulb she passed to explode in a black frenzy -fully determined to finally get this over and done with.

_''Finally...!''_ she furiously muttered to herself as her indigo eyes fell on the upcoming archive-entrance on the left side of the hallway.

Her satisfaction didn't last long however, as she suddenly felt a powerful pull in her dark-blue cloak, causing her to exclaim in surprise as she was pulled into the dark room on her immediate left, leaving only the scattered files to linger in her wake...

* * *

Raven gasped bewildered as she landed on a bed, her hands grasping the clean, white sheets as she tried to figure out what had just happened. Recognizing the beige walls and white ceiling, Raven quickly deduced that she was in the guest-room; a simple, unfurnished room (apart from the bed and a nightstand) that was seldom used unless one of the honorary Titans happened to be in the neighborhood.

Quickly rising into a sitting position, she immediately turned her gaze towards the door where her "captor" was still standing, his face engulfed in the shadows of a dark hoodie as he locked the door behind his back with the simple push of a button. He was wearing brown cargo pants and a dark-grey hoodie. With a height that exceeded her own with about 7 to 8 inches and a strong-looking build, she doubted she could take him on in a hand-to-hand fight.

Lucky for her and even _un_luckier for her adversary, she didn't need to...!

''I don't know who you are or how you got in here...!'' the provoked Azerathian spoke in an eerie tone as she ascended from the bed, using her powers to pull up her hood as she prepared to give the strange trespasser the beating of his life. ''But you picked a _really_ bad day to mess with me!''

Silence was her only answer. In fact, the stranger didn't even seem intimidated by her threat. He just stood there, not moving a single muscle until finally...

''So it would seem...!'' the stranger suddenly spoke, causing the levitating empath to jolt in surprise.

_'That voice...!'_

Catching a quick glimpse of what looked like a grin inside the shadows of the hoodie, Raven's eyes widened as realization finally struck her, her rapidly building happiness mirrored only by the increased beating of her heart and a fast-building smile on her pale lips.

''Beast boy!'' the pale girl cheered as she dove towards him, letting herself fall into his catching embrace.

The changeling huffed slightly as his girlfriend came flying into him- causing his hood to fall back and reveal his spiky, forest green hair and pointy, green ears -yet still managed keep them both from falling. Overcome by happiness to finally being able to see her as well, he decided to pick her up and make a little twirl into the room with her in his arms- causing Raven to let out a small, uncharacteristic laughter -before finally stopping and settling into the embrace.

* * *

On level one, the ground disappeared beneath Cyborg, causing both him and the newly acquired cooling-system to disappear down a dark vortex, conveniently leading to the packed laundry baskets on level four.

* * *

''When did you get back?'' Raven asked happily as she hugged him close, burying her face in his shoulder as she pushed her body against him in order to get as much physical contact out of it as possible.

''About forty-five minutes ago.'' Beast boy answered as he planted his chin on her head and inhaled her calming scent. ''You guys looked pretty busy, so I thought I'd give you some time to finish up before announcing my return.''

''So you were hiding...!'' Raven smiled up at his lovable, green face, unable to hide her excitement of finally having him home again. ''Two weeks in the mountains and you _still_ haven't learned to pull your own weight?''

''Are you saying I'm lazy?''

''When _haven't_ you been?''

''Meh! I prefer the term "resourceful". Too much work isn't good for ya!'' the green jokester shrugged casually, proving once again that the last couple of weeks hadn't changed him at all. ''For example: _You've_ been walking around these corridors for almost fifteen minutes now, looking like your head's about to explode. Are you feeling okay?''

His question could easily have been mistaken for another joke, but once he placed a green hand on her gem-adorned forehead, inspecting her face with a worried yet caring gaze, it suddenly became obvious he was serious. Taken slightly aback by his concern, Raven stared at the changeling for a couple of seconds before finally waving away his hand with a small smile.

''I'm _fine_, Beast boy! No need to worry.''

''Uh-huh?'' the green teen gave her a disbelieving look. ''And just how long has it been since you took a brake?''

Raven immediately opened her mouth to answer, but quickly found herself at a loss of words, causing her to slowly close it again. She had always been so used to answering the changeling's every question and argument without any hesitation, it surprised her greatly to not be able to talk back to him like this.

''That's what I thought...!'' said changeling smiled smugly as he leaned in towards her, causing a light blush to spread across her cheeks.

It wasn't really like Raven to suddenly blush like this, even _if_ it involved Beast boy being this close to her, but this whole scenario was like nothing she had expected and it made her act on a whim, uncharacteristically or however you would wanna describe it.

''Well, no more work for you, missy!'' the green teen scolded teasingly as he parted from her again, walking up to the small nightstand on the side of the bed and beginning to remove his itchy hoodie.

''So you're gonna help me finish my chores then?'' the Azerathian smiled wondering at her green boyfriend who immediately froze.

''Actually...'' Beast boy spoke in a mischievous voice as he disposed of the hoodie, now clad in brown cargos and a white tank top as he turned to face his girlfriend. ''...I was thinking more along the lines of... making you _relax_...!''

The last word was finished with a small, suggestive twist in his tone, causing Raven to twitch internally and making her fading blush appear once again. Thankfully, her common sense had yet to fully abandon her, causing her _sarcastic barrier(TM)_ to appear once again.

''I thought you didn't like meditation...?'' she spoke in a sly voice, her hands on her hips as she inspected the changeling with knowing eyes.

Beast boy just laughed. ''Whoever said anything about _meditation_?''

''Yeah...'' Raven smiled very small as she crossed her arms, shooting the changeling a distrusting look. ''Not gonna happen!''

''Oh, come on!'' Beast boy announced as he threw his hands out to the sides. ''You seriously think that just because I'm a teenage boy I can't spend some quality time with my girlfriend without turning it into sex?!''

''Pretty much.''

''Ouch!'' the jokester grinned crookedly as he grabbed at his chest, as if he had just been stabbed in the heart. ''That _burns_!''

''Be that as it may...'' Raven spoke in a superior voice, smiling as she closed her eyes and basked in the ensuring feeling of finally having the upper hand again. ''We're _not_ gonna have sex.''

''That's not what I had in mind.'' the green boy protested as he crossed his arms, still smiling at his girlfriend's familiar arguing. ''But if you wanna turn this into a wrestling match, I'll be happy to oblige...!''

''You wouldn't _dare_!'' the empath smirked slightly nervously as she adapted a defensive stance.

''Oh, wouldn't I...?'' the shape-shifter simply grinned along as he adapted a pose of his own, only this one was more of a "predator about to leap at it´s prey"-stance.

With the decisive announcement of a non-existing starting-gun, the two teens suddenly flew off their feet, one of them trying to avoid getting captured by the other while said hunter tried to get a hold of it's prey in this playful game of tag.

* * *

On level five, Starfire´s cooking Blemnorf-stew exploded out of it's pot, painting the common-room walls in a bubbling, purple-greenish sludge. "Needs more mustard...!" the tanned alien princess decided from the small taste-sample collected from her head.

* * *

The two of them flew across the room, practically _bouncing_ off the walls and ceiling as the joyful game steadily went on until they finally collapsed together on the bed, tired and panting from all the running and jumping.

''Well...'' Raven spoke between heavy panting. ''That was... _relaxing_...!''

Beast boy just laughed as he lay there next to her on the soft mattress, his arms sprawled out as he waited for his heart to finally calm down. After a couple of minutes of quick rehabilitation, silence was the only thing lingering in the room as the two lovers just lay there and stared at the ceiling, biding their time and just enjoying the calmness around them.

''I'm really glad to be back, y'know...!'' Beast boy´s voice suddenly cut the silence, drawing Raven's attention over to the green teen's smiling face. ''Partially because I won't have to listen to Mento's constant nagging now...'' the pale girl chuckled at the quip. ''...but mostly because I got to see you again...!''

''I'm glad to have you back too...!'' Raven replied with an honest smile, their loving gazes locking as the green changeling rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, the pale girl finally welcoming his affectionate cradling.

The lovely moment didn't last long, however, as the well-familiar sound of the communicator suddenly started beeping in Raven's cloak pocket, causing both lovers' content expressions to drop into a frown. Reluctantly, Raven slowly started pulling out the chirping communicator from her blue cloth, opening the screen only to meet her stern leader´s familiar face.

'_'Raven! Where are you?! There are still a ton of things to do and now a waterpipe has broken just to top it off!''_

''That's... not really my area of expertise...!'' Raven answered hesitantly as she glanced over to her boyfriend who immediately put his finger over his lips, motioning her to not say anything.

_'You've already done enough work for today!'_ she read in his firm gaze.

''Maybe you should ask Cyborg...!'' Raven suggested, reaching the conclusion that he was right: She deserved some relaxation!

_''I can't!''_ Robin responded. _''He's stuck in the washing machine for some reason!''_

''Starfire?''

_''Fighting off another mustard-monster in the kitchen with Silky!''_

''Call the plumber?''

_''Seriously?''_

''Great! I'll leave it to you then!'' Raven smiled casually as she shut the device with a click before switching it off, ensuring no further interruptions. ''Because _I'm_ kind of busy right now...!'' the Azerathian's smile grew as she turned towards the changeling once again, letting the communicator fall to the floor as she slowly leaned in and connected their lips, feeling like her luck was finally beginning to turn...!

''Now _this_ is relaxing...!''

* * *

**Again, I would _really_ appreciate some feedback on this one; Not sure if I managed to make it sound believable or not. Regardless, I'd LOVE to hear what you think. God's blessings to all of you (even if you don't review)!**


End file.
